Tracy 10: Omniverse
by trachie17
Summary: 18 year old Tracy Tennyson believes she is ready to tackle stuff on her own. But when her father assigns her a new partner, finding a huge dislike for him. After a fight with her sister, Tracy discovers she's soon faced with two versions of her dad and a 10 year old version of herself! What's going to happen now to the Tennysons?
1. Past Meets Future: Part 1

Tracy 10: Omniverse

Summary: 18 year old Tracy Tennyson believes she is ready to tackle stuff on her own. But when her father assigns her a new partner, finding a huge dislike for him. After a fight with her sister, Tracy discovers she's soon faced with two versions of her dad and a 10 year old version of herself! What's going to happen now to the Tennysons?

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben 10 or any related characters. I own Tracy though.

Notes: This was actually inspired by the new Ben 10 series and unlike the series which has only 16 Ben and 11 Ben teaming up and fight various bad guys. I thought 'hey' why not do your own but add 10 year old Tracy, and 18 year old Tracy along with the MCF girls and the whole gang to the mix in Tracy's time? And so…here it is! The first part to the FIRST episode! Hope you all enjoy this! It's HERO Time!

* * *

Chapter 1: Past Meets Future Part 1

"I'm gonna get you Tennyson!" A voice yelled furiously as a brunette wavy hair and green eyes, a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side; she wore white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist called the Omnitrix 2.0. Upon her 18th birthday she was given by Azmuth on her 18th birthday the Omnitrix 2.0. The watch her father, Ben Tennyson currently wears. She was currently running away from a woman with long dark green hair, light green skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing an army green super suit with bright green patterns shaped just like vines covering all around her body, a British racing green belt, matching fingerless gloves, and clover boots. This was Plantara; Tracy's arch enemy and she was currently firing lasers at Tracy.

"You're going to do better than that Plantara!" Tracy called out as she ran ahead on some buildings, dodging each of the lasers. Tracy looked down at her watch and turned it on.

"Come on baby, give me Rath!" Tracy pleaded as she pressed the Omnitrix and she began to transform into a red humanoid, manta-ray looking alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from her shoulders to her Omnitrix symbol. She has yellow horns extending from her mouth and what looks like gills underneath her arms and yellow wings. "Jetray!" Tracy/Jetray said and she groaned. "Aww man I wanted Rath! Just let me chose the right alien for once!" She complained as looked down and her eyes widened when she saw Plantara. "Uh oh…" Tracy said as she flew dodged each laser that was after her. Plantara growled in anger as she jumped off from a building to get close at her enemy. Tracy turned to Plantara and started to shoot neuroshock blasts from her eyes as Plantara shot her. "Oh come on guys hurry up…Where are they?" She muttered as much to her surprise she was hit by a laser and fell down. All of a sudden Tracy heard beeping and groaned when with a flash transforming back into her human form thinking she was done for she came back up flying high in her ghost form.

* * *

Meanwhile a few blocks away were a group of girls getting ready to capture someone.

The first was a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tanktop, a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau; daughter of Jacques and Nicole Clouseau.

The second was a 18 year old girl with brown eyes, black hair, a red baseball cap and pants, green shoes, a black shirt and a purple jacket; she's Subuku No Jess aka Jessy; daughter of Seymour and Audrey Krelborn.

The third was a 16 year old girl with wavy black/brown hair with a pink star tattoo over her left eye, a white tanktop with a hot pink polo, blue pants and sandals; she's Starzilla.

The fourth was an 18 year old girl with buck teeth, chestnut brown hair, a purple shirt and fishing hat, blue pants and sandals; she's EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy.

The fifth was a 18 year old girl with dirty blonde/goldish hair, fair white skin with a kind face, brown eyes and she wore a grey T-shirt with a ninja chunin vest over it, green camouflage pants with deep pockets, black socks and brown combat boots; she's Arabella Kelly, Bella for short.

The last girl was the newest member of Mystery Case Files, and she was a 17 and she had brown eyes, black hair, light tan skin and she wore a jade green shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with green stars designs in it; she's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy.

"You sure this will work Jess?" Raina asked unsure.

"Positive, have I ever been wrong before?" She asked her friend as she searched through the bag trying to find some weapons that will stop Plantara.

"Well…" Raina muttered as Jessy handed them some weapons.

"Uh…so what's the plan again?" Bella asked her unsure.

"The plan is, once Tracy gets closer to us we start shooting at Plantara and then once Tracy finishes the job we send Plantara back to prison." Jessy said confidentially. "And we go home and everything's a-okay."

"If you say so…" Starz said as she saw Tracy and Plantara. "Look there she is!"

"Now girls!" Emmy shouted as the girls began firing their weapons at Plantara failing miserably each time.

* * *

Up in the sky Tracy was dodging each laser that was being fired directly at Plantara. "Hey don't hit me! Hit Plantara!"

"Your sister might let you off easily Tennyson but I'm not!" Tracy smirked at Plantara.

"We'll see about that!" Tracy said smirking as she started to power up and fired ice at Plantara which was a direct hit and Plantara was knocked down.

"Daisy, ready with the net!" Jessy called and Daisy nodded.

"Already on it..!" Daisy called out as she, Raina and Starz had the net Jessy was asking and Bella had a rope. The three then threw the net and landed directly on Plantara. Bella came over and then tied a struggling Plantara with Jessy next to her. Tracy came down behind her.

"You're going to jail for a long time Plantara." Tracy snapped and Plantara responded with a growl.

* * *

Much later Plantara was handed over to the plumbers and she was transferred to Bellwood Asylum. Tracy's father Ben Tennyson came up to the girls who were busy chatting away and smiled at them.

"Thanks girls for doing this. We've been trying to put her in jail for a while now." Ben said to her.

"No problem dad, just doing what we do best." Tracy said smiling.

"Tracy I'm going to need you to take care of your brother for the rest of the day." Ben told Tracy.

"Sure Dad, why?" Tracy asked.

"Your mother has gone to hang with Gwen for the rest of the day while Kevin and I have to go battle you're…Uncle." Ben explained but there was a strange taste of dislike when he said Uncle.

Tracy however knew what he was talking about her 'Uncle' Albedo. As much as Ben hated his guts. He was still considered as a part of the family. Much to Ben's distaste. He still blames Albedo for being an influence on her twin sister Tricia.

"What's he up too now?" Tracy asked her dad.

"Not sure but whatever it is he's up to it's something big." Ben explained.

"Alright dad we'll do it." Tracy said and Ben turned around looking for Tracy's brother Kenny Tennyson.

"Kenny! Kenny where are you?" Ben yelled. "He was just here!"

"Right here dad." said a voice with a boy with tan skin, green eyes and a likeness of Ben when Ben was a kid and wore a watch called an Omnitrix on his right wrist. This was Kenny Tennyson son of Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto.

"Ben let's go!" Tracy's Uncle Kevin called out.

"I'm on it, Kenny I need you to listen to your sister, she's in charge for the rest of the day, listen to your sister no matter what." Ben told Kenny.

"What? But I got plans to watch Sumo Slammers!" Kenny protested.

"No buts Kenny, that can wait til tonight." Ben told him.

"Ben!"

"I'm coming!" Ben yelled at Kevin as he turned to the kids. "See you."

"Bye dad!" Tracy and Kenny said waving goodbye to him as he left along with Kevin to fight Albedo.

"So…what are we doing?" Kenny asked his sister.

"We…could go to the mall…" Tracy said and Kenny groaned.

"Ugh not Bellwood Mall…can we go to a different mall?" Kenny asked.

"What kind of mall?" Emmy asked the young Wielder and Kenny grinned at this.

* * *

Seconds later, the group was now walking around a mall that was filled with a bunch of aliens and headed towards a restaurant.

"This is your bright idea Kenny? A mall full of aliens..? With any luck I'll find myself faced with someone wanting to kill me!"

"Aww come on sis! Please?" Kenny pleaded with his sister and Tracy sighed.

"Fine, but you're doing the dishes tonight." Tracy told and Kenny grumbled in annoyance and he spotted someone familiar at a restaurant across of him. "Hey! There's Mr. Baumann!" Kenny said as the girls turned to see a man with glasses, a red bow-tie and a pink-striped yellow shirt with red overalls and brown pants. He also has grown a little black mustache.

"Hey, Mr. Baumann..!" Tracy greeted him which was responded by a groan.

"Oh no not you guys." He complained. "Today's really not a great day for you guys to come."

"Why?" Jessy asked.

"Why? Whenever those two or their father or anyone else related they always trash the place and I always have to clean it up." Mr. Baumann complained. Tracy put her hands up in defense.

"Hey! Not our fault we're wanted with half of the Villain population in the world." Tracy protested.

"Well and the fact you don't exactly 'blend in' with the rest of them." Mr. Baumann added.

"Right…okay then…thinking what I'm thinking little bro?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth big sis." Kenny said smirking as he slammed on his watch and then began to transform into a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of brown and red rocks with lava inside. "Heatblast!" Kenny/Heatblast said.

Tracy looked at her watch and turned it on then she transformed an alien that was 9 feet tall and resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also very muscular and has green eyes. This was Rath. "Rath!"

"Oh…no…" Raina said groaning.

"Great…you give Rath now? Not when Rath needed you before?" Rath/Tracy complained as he headed towards he/she along with Kenny headed over to the counter. Mr. Baumann's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, no NO!" Mr. Baumann complained as Rath/Tracy and Kenny/Heatblast tried to sit on the chairs, Kenny did it successfully but Tracy was failing miserably. Rath/Tracy growled in anger.

"Look you chairs you let Rath sit on you now!" Rath/Tracy growled as she tried to sit on the chairs and managed to but it only left the chairs and part of the table destroyed causing Mr. Baumann to groan. Rath/Tracy's stomach grumbled and looked at Mr. Baumann. "Rath wants food now!" And if by magic food was slid in front of her causing her to grin. "Hey thanks!" She said as she turned to the person who was in a cloak. Mr. Baumann eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no! Quick Hide!" He ordered the girls.

"Why? This guy can't be too tough to beat." Kenny/Heatblast said.

"No…I don't think you can even defeat this one." He said in horror as the two Tennysons and the girls turned and saw an 18 year old girl and she had brunette wavy hair, green eyes, a red t-shirt and a black short-sleeve shirt over it, she wore dark blue pants and green boots. This was Tricia Tennyson, Tracy's Evil Twin and Kenny's sister. Kenny roared with laughter.

"Ha! She's not that bad! She's our sister!"

"Another reason I didn't want you two to come today!" Mr. Baumann told them.

"BAUMANN!" Tricia yelled. "Where's my money you owe me?" She demanded.

"I don't have it! I'll get it to you by the end of the week!"

"You better or this mall will…hey…" Tricia said as she eyed the two aliens next to her. "Haven't I've seen you two before?"

"Rath…don't know you…" Rath/Tracy lied.

"Oh stop it with the act, we all know a fight will come soon Tracy." Daisy snapped.

"Well, well, what a surprise Mystery Case Files and my little brother." Tricia said smirking. "I thought you said you wanted to work alone now." Tricia asked her sister.

"Rath was and still sis! Ugh…let's just fight!" Rath/Tracy snapped and Tricia smirked.

"If you say so…" Tricia said as she transformed and tackled her sister before she could do anything. Kenny/Heatblast started to fire at Tricia carefully avoiding Tracy at all times.

Rath/Tracy and Tricia landed in front of some shelves causing them to knock over. Tricia smirked as she fired a ghost beam at her sister causing her to knock backwards and knocking more shelves to fall down.

"I'm coming sis!" Kenny/Heatblast yelled as he started to run but he was hit by a beam by his sister and Tricia smirked as he glared at his sister. With a flash of light Tracy was back in her ghost form and aimed at her sister.

"And...this is where your friends come and help you two…" Mr. Baumann said as he shrunk behind the counter.

"I think they got this." Starzilla said.

"Let's just sit back and enjoy the show." Bella added smirking as Mr. Baumann groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile the two girls were firing ghost beams at each other missing every time making Tricia growl in anger.

"It's time I finish this once and for all." Tricia growled as she started firing up a ghost beam ball. Tracy gasped watching this in shock and glared at her as she started to fire up a ghost ball too. Once they were finished they fired at each other causing an explosion and knocking the two backwards.

"TRACY!" Kenny cried out to his sister transforming back into a human as he and the girls ran over to her. Tracy coughed and gasped at the fog as the girls and Kenny turned and gasped as three figures emerged from the fog.

The first was a boy around Kenny's age short brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, his usual clothes consisted of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white shoes with black stripes and a strange yet familiar on his right wrist.

The second was another boy with the same physical features except he had black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket, with the number 10 on it, and black shoes and a different yet familiar watch on his right wrist.

The last shocked not only the girls and Kenny as well. It was a girl who looked around 10 years old and had the same physical appearance and outfit as Tracy. She had a watch similar Kenny and the first boy. All Tracy knew…she was officially freaked out.

"I'm going to kill you TRACY TENNYSON!" Tricia yelled as she stomped over to Tracy and tried to attack her but Tracy stopped her.

"Did you say Tennyson?" The two boys asked in unison and the girl gasped.

"Hey! You have the same name as me! And you look like my sister! And you look like my 2 year old brother!" The girl said as she pointed to Tracy, Tricia and Kenny.

"Uh…what's with the runt?" Tricia asked.

"Uh…what's your name kid?" Tracy asked nervously already knowing each one of the newcomers names.

"Tracy, Tracy Tennyson. Daughter of Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto." The now identified 10 year old Tracy Gwendolyn Tennyson shocking everyone.

"Whoa…wait hold the phone here. Tennyson? Impossible! I'm the only known Tennyson here!" The teen said.

"No!" The young kid look-alike Kenny said before smirking. "I am!"

"And what would your names be?" Emmy asked as the two looked at her.

"Ben Tennyson." The two replied in unison causing the Tennyson kids to stare at them in shock.

"T-That's impossible…"

"What's impossible?" The 10 year old asked.

"I'm Tracy Tennyson, and this is my twin sister Tricia Tennyson, and my little brother Kenny Tennyson. I don't know how…but I think you time-traveled." Leaving the three time-travelers to stare at Tracy in shock.

"WHAT?"


	2. Past Meets Future: Part 2

Tracy 10: Omniverse

Summary: 18 year old Tracy Tennyson believes she is ready to tackle stuff on her own. But when her father assigns her a new partner, finding a huge dislike for him. After a fight with her sister, Tracy discovers she's soon faced with two versions of her dad and a 10 year old version of herself! What's going to happen now to the Tennysons?

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben 10 or any related characters. I own Tracy though.

Notes: Names italicized means young Ben and Tracy. Adult Ben will be referred to Ben 10,000 and teenage Ben and Tracy will remain the same. There's one more part to the first episode to go until the actual episodes start. Was going to put it in this chapter. But I wanted to update it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Past Meets Future: Part 2

* * *

_Previously on Tracy 10: Omniverse_

_"And what would your names be?" Emmy asked as the two looked at her._

_"Ben Tennyson." The two replied in unison causing the Tennyson kids to stare at them in shock._

_"T-That's impossible…"_

_"What's impossible?" The 10 year old asked._

_"I'm Tracy Tennyson, and this is my twin sister Tricia Tennyson, and my little brother Kenny Tennyson. I don't know how…but I think you time-traveled." Leaving the three time-travelers to stare at Tracy in shock._

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

The Tennysons all stared at each other in shock. All were wondering the same question. How did they get here?

"Quick what do you remember?' Kenny asked his two time-travel dads and sister.

"I was with Gwen and we were trying to stop Kevin from absorbing everything." 16 year old Ben explained. Tracy sighed in relief knowing that he hasn't defeated Diagon yet or met him.

"I just fought this weird alien named Malware and I was on my way back to Grandpa and Gwen." 11 year old Ben explained.

"And I was fighting with my sister about well…I uh…well…" 10 year old Tracy said nervously and Tricia narrowed her eyes at the young version of her sister.

"Let me guess…it was about the time you thought it was; oh so good idea and found a secret room in my room and thought it was a brilliant idea to use it as revenge on me." Tricia explained and 10 year old Tracy laughed nervously.

"Sure yeah let's go with that!" Tricia growled at the younger version of her sister and tried to go after her. The young brunette girl saw this and gasped as she hid behind the younger version of her father. Tracy pulled her back.

"Knock it off Tricia, we have no time for fights, right now we have to go to Plumbers HQ and talk to Grandpa about this." Tracy told her.

"Why not future me..?" The teen wielder asked Tracy. "Wouldn't I be the one to go to?"

"No, Dad's off to face Albedo with Uncle Kevin." Tracy explained. "Mom's with Aunt Gwen. And I don't think Grandpa and Grandma will be able to help with this." Ben frowned wondering what the future version of Albedo was up to these days.

"Did you say _Kevin_? _Kevin 11_? Ugh what kind of future is this?" 11 year old Bencomplained.

"Hey!" The 10 year old snapped at the 11 year old. "My Uncle is good! He might've had problems before but he's alright now!"

"I'll believe _that _when I see it." _Ben _snapped at _Tracy _and she glared at him furiously but Tracy stopped her before she could do anything.

"Okay, okay stop right there. I don't want any explanations to my dad why I suddenly have bruises and I have to say that the 11 year old you did it to me. That would be a very weird conversation." Tracy said glaring at the younger version of her father and herself.

"Not as much as it'll be with Grandpa Max." Ben said looking at her and Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me." Tracy said to him.

"Excuse me…" A voice said and Tracy turned to a strange alien under a cloak. "You wouldn't happen to be a…Tracy Tennyson would you?"

"…Yes…" Tracy said raising her eyebrow as the alien revealed himself. He was violet skinned alien with a blue and black armor with white face paint and black stripes over his face, with pointed elf like ears. This was Rook Blanko.

"Rook Blanko at your service Ma'am, I have served the Tennysons before and I am honored to be serving them again." Rook said greeting causing Tracy to look confused.

"Wait…I don't….I'm confused." Tracy said as she looked at Rook confused. Her father never mentioned this person before. So why is he being mentioned now?

"Is your father not Ben Tennyson?" Rook asked. "His grandfather Max; assigned me to be his partner after he wanted to go solo and his cousin and best friend went off to college, it was no surprise when I found out that Ben had done the same with you."

_Gwen and Kevin went off to College? I wanted to go solo and…wait PARTNER? _Ben thought to himself.

"Wait…huh?"

"Tracy…I think this guy is supposed to be your partner…" Jessy explained as Tracy looked at him and then at the girls and her brother, sister and the time-travelers.

"Wait…what…b-…HUH?"

* * *

"PARTNER…?" Tracy asked/yelled at Rook.

"COOL!" 11 year old Ben exclaimed as Tracy looked really angry at this. Correction…both Tracy's looked extremely annoyed.

"Great, just really great...ANOTHER way for dad to baby me…And I'm 18!" Tracy complained. "I SAVED the world dozens of times! And this is the thanks I get?" Tracy crosses her arms.

"Well…it's a good thing that we're going to Max." Jessy said nervously which received a whack on the head by Tracy.

* * *

Later, the group had entered a shop that read 'Max's Plumbing.' the younger Tracy confused.

"What are we doing here?"

"I guess Dad never took you here yet." Tracy said smirking. "And Grandpa Max never showed you this entrance yet?"

"No." The young brown haired wielder said shaking his head no. While his counterpart nodded yes.

"Yeah, once or twice, but not in a while…" Ben said as Raina opened a door revealing a bathroom stall.

"Uh…I don't exactly _go_ when other people are here…" _Tracy _said confused

"Circle please gather; around us and get ready for an awesome…OW!" Kenny exclaimed as he was hit in the head by his sister Tricia. He glared at her.

"You were annoying me." Tricia responded with a shrug.

"This feels weird…" _Ben _said as _Tracy _glared at him.

"Stop it…uh…Dad!"

"Eww don't call me dad! I'm 11!"

"Okay then how about I call you Doofus? Or dweeb?" She asked glaring at him.

"Only Gwen calls me that."

"Well _Aunt_ Gwen isn't here, so I guess I can use it." _Tracy _said smirking and Tracy and Ben watched this in confusion.

"Where have I seen this before?" Ben asked confused.

"Am I always this annoying?" No one answered them. Starz pulled the plug and then it was revealed to be an elevator which left _Ben _and _Tracy _in awe.

"While we're here I want no touching any equipment, and stay with me at _all _times. That includes you Kenny." Tracy snapped/ordered at her brother, _Tracy _and _Ben_.

"What? Why?"

"Because the last time you did, you nearly destroyed Dad's office." Tracy explained as Kenny grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

It took less than two minutes for the elevator to finish its destination and everyone piled out.

"Hey look Tracy, we can't stay any longer we promise to be back by 9 and its 6 right now." Jessy said apologetically.

"My parents will freak if I miss curfew again." Raina said.

"Same here," Daisy and Bella said.

"Me too," Starz and Jessy added.

"Granny will kill me if I'm not home by at least 10." Emmy added in agreement.

"Think you can handle it alone?" Bella asked and Tracy nodded.

"Yeah, I got it covered." Tracy said. "Night guys…" She said waving goodbye to her friends.

"Night…" They responded as they left leaving only Tracy, Tricia, Kenny, Rook, Ben, _Ben _and _Tracy._

"So…what now…?" Ben asked.

"First, we go to Grandpa's as planned." Tracy explained.

"And then?"

"Then we let dad give you your punishment…" She said to Tricia, in response, she crossed her arms.

"And..?"

"I don't know…your appearance really surprised me I haven't thought of anything yet." Tracy said in defense.

"Its fine, I'd be shocked too if I were you and I was faced with my younger self."

"You kinda already are…" _Ben _reminded him as Ben shook his head.

"Tell me about it." He silently muttered.

* * *

Seconds later they had arrived at a set of stairs and Ben, Tracy and Kenny slid down the rails while Tricia walked down along with Rook and _Ben, _and_ Tracy _followed Ben, Tracy and Kenny down the rails.

"Grandpa..! Hey Grandpa..!" Tracy called as she saw her grandfather Max Tennyson cooking something. Max turned and faced Tracy not noticing the time-travelers.

"Hey sweetie, up for some lunch..?" Max asked revealing what he was making. Tracy made a face at that. "Ugh…no thanks Grandpa…look we have a problem?"

"What problem?" A voice asked as the voice identified to be none other than Ben Tennyson or Ben 10,000 and his best friend Kevin Levin. "Is this about your new partner?"

"No! Well…not exactly…But…"

"Dad..!" _Tracy _said smiling as the 10 year old rushed up to her father shocking the older Ben and Kevin as the 10 year old wielder hugged him.

"…this is the problem…" Ben looked up and his eyes widened in surprise seeing a 16 year old and an 11 year old version of himself.

"Whoa." Kevin said stunned seeing a teen version and a kid version of his best friend and a kid version of Tracy.

"How did this happen?" Ben 10, 000 asked confused.

"I don't know. One second we were down at the mall the next thing. Tricia shows up and a fight happens and then, these guys showed up." Tracy explained to her dad.

"Guess we better ask Paradox what to do with them. Or send them back to their own time."

"What?" 11 year old Ben asked in disbelief. "Come on! I don't wanna go back! This future awesome..!"

"Yeah come on please?" 10 year old Tracy pleaded to her dad.

"No!" Ben 10,000 snapped at the two. "It's too risky, even with you being now. If any of you are seriously hurt or worse in battle it could affect the future and everything could cease to exist." He explained as _Tracy_ and _Ben_ fell asleep bored until Tricia hit the two causing them to wake up.

"Ow!" The two kids said in unison.

"Tricia!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Have you've been hanging with Paradox lately Dad?" Tracy asked her dad smirking

"You hang around with a person who time-travels a lot and reminds you of the dangers of time constantly it grows on you." Ben 10, 000 said to his daughter grinning.

"Paradox…?" The eleven year old wielder asked confused. "Who the heck is Paradox?"

"He's a Time-Walker he helped dad several times when he was a kid." _Tracy_ explained. "He's also boring though."

"He also helped us a few times too." Tracy said thinking back to some of her past adventures. "And he's _not _boring…just…confusing most of the time…"

"So what are we going to do?" Rook asked causing Tracy to look at him startled.

"Oh…right…almost forgot you were here." Tracy said grumbling in annoyance.

"Well why don't we…" Kevin started to say but was cut off by an alarm and they all ran out to the main area and Max typed away on the Monitor.

"Looks like there's activity downtown…" Max explained and looked at Tracy who grinned.

"Think you can handle it?" He asked her.

"Yeah…" Tracy said grinning. "And I think this is a job for someone like Jetray to do the job." She said grinning as she started to run towards the exit and turned on the Omnitrix.

"Hold it young lady!" Ben 10,000 called out and Tracy groaned before she could select a alien. "Don't even think of going out without your partner and our time-travelers here."

"What?" Tracy asked startled.

"You heard me young lady, until we can sort this out your watching them." He said referring to the time-travelers.

"But dad…!"

"No butts Tracy, I don't want another word." He said as Tricia snickered.

"I feel sorry for _you_." Tricia said as Tracy glared at her.

"Why?"

"Because you have to take care of kid dad and you…" Tricia explained as Kenny snickered.

"Hey!" the people mentioned including Tracy exclaimed at her.

"We should get going. The quicker we get the job done. The quicker we can celebrate." Rook explained as Tracy and Ben including the kids looked at him confused.

"Celebrate?"

"Mr. Tennyson reminded me that like him you seem to have a interest in smoothies and chili fries?" Rook asked them as Tracy, Ben, and 10 year old Tracy grinned at one another.

"Partner..!" The three said in unison. **(A/N: Slight spoilers. Rook actually says this to Ben in Omniverse after defeating Phsypon in the first episode and that is really what Ben responds to before the episode ends. I just really wanted to put this in because I found it extremely funny XD)**

"Oh brother..." Kevin said laughing.

"Smoothies..? Eww who'd drink those..?" _Ben _asked as the three looked at him and _Tracy _placed an arm around him. **(Another A/N: in the second episode in the beginning with 11 year old Ben, Ben actually says this. Which I also found funny because he likes them 5 years later XD)**

"After this I am going to introduce you to the joy of smoothies." 11 year old Tracy said grinning.

"Come on guys I know something that I think that can take us all there." Tracy said looking at them.

"I think I know what it is!" the young brunette said grinning. "I call shot gun!" She said as she ran.

"What? No way!" the 11 year old said as he began to chase her causing the others to chuckle (Minus Tricia and Rook) at their antics.

"I don't understand…what is a 'shotgun'?" Rook asked as Tracy and Ben looked at him.

"We'll tell you on the way." Ben said.

"Yeah now let's go." Tracy said as they began to chase after the kids.


	3. Past Meets Future: Part 3

Tracy 10: Omniverse

Summary: 18 year old Tracy Tennyson believes she is ready to tackle stuff on her own. But when her father assigns her a new partner, finding a huge dislike for him. After a fight with her sister, Tracy discovers she's soon faced with two versions of her dad and a 10 year old version of herself! What's going to happen now to the Tennysons?

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben 10 or any related characters. I own Tracy though.

Notes: So sorry for the delay! But hey! It's up! And after watching the Ben 10 Omniverse episode _Arrested Development _where Ben gets turned into a 10 year old again and by watching the new episode of Ben 10 Omniverse _Ben Again_ which is an episode that involves Eon and actually both 16 year old Ben and 10 year old Ben switching bodies XD. I got the urge to update this fic again! So…enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Past Meets Future: Part 3

"Why can't I get the front seat?" 10 year old Tracy complained as the group was currently driving in Tracy's car. The 11 year old Ben snickered at this as Tracy sighed.

"_Because…_I am in charge of you, and if Dad said to baby sit you two until we can send you home. You're doing what I tell you to do." Tracy snapped at her younger self as she crossed her arms.

"Man...since when did I become so bossy?" The younger brunette asked annoyed as the 11 year old Ben smirked at her.

"I thought you were always bossy." He said smirking as the brunette glared at her kid dad.

"I am NOT bossy!" She protested as the 11 year old grinned.

"Yes you are! Bossy mcBosserton!" _Ben _snapped as _Tracy _raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Bossy mcBosserton? That's the best insult you can come up with _Dad_?" She asked as _Ben _glared at her.

"Stop calling me that! It's weird…" He said as the 10 year old grinned.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" The 10 year old wielder chanted as the 11 year old growled at her angrily. (**A/N: Okay is it me or can anyone else imagine this actually happening? XD) **

The 16 year old Ben groaned as he hit himself against the window watching the two kids fight. "This day just _can't_ get any worse." Ben complained as Rook looked at him.

"I do not know about that. I think it had only begun." Rook said as Tracy looked at him.

"Somehow I think you might be right Rook." Tracy said as she continued to drive as all of a sudden a huge beam was aimed at the car causing Tracy to turn the wheel. "Hang tight guys!" She said as she currently was trying to dodge each of the beams aimed at her.

"Like we have a choice?" The 11 year old Ben yelled at her as they continued to drive into the city dodging each of the beams. Tracy then made the car turn in circles until it came to a stop. Tracy then turned to the three kids in the back. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah we're fine…" Ben said as Tracy nodded at that as they all headed out of the car. The 11 year old Ben smirked.

"Alright! I've been waiting to do some action all day since I got here!" He cheered.

"I'd like to know who's doing this. And I'd like to know if this guy is ready to deal with four kids with the Omnitrix." 10 year old Tracy said grinning as her 18 year old counterpart smirked at this.

"You read my mind."

"Tracy Tennyson!" A familiar voice shouted as the four wielders groaned as Dr. Animo came towards them. "And…Tracy Tennyson..?" He asked confused as Tracy grinned at this along with the 10 year old.

"And don't forget us." Ben said grinning pointing to him and his younger self.

"Ah great…just what I needed…four versions of _you_." Animo said groaning before smirking. "Well…it'll be easier to finish you off then!" He said as the 11 year old smirked.

"If you can't do it in my time then what makes you think you can do it here?" He asked as Animo paused for a minute in thought. "Uh…" He started to say before glaring at the 11 year old. "Never mind ATTACK!" He shouted as all of a sudden huge mutant alligators and birds came into the scene.

"Mutant alligators?" Tracy asked Animo. "Come on Animo! You can do better than that!" Tracy said as Animo growled at her.

"While I agree I like to _not _get eaten today!" The 11 year old said as he smirked looking at his watch along with Ben, Tracy and the 10 year old Tracy. They then pressed their Omnitrixes/Ultimatrix at the same time and began to transform.

"Four Arms!" The 16 year old Ben said now transformed.

"XLR8!" said the transformed 10 year old Tracy.

"Heat Blast!" The 11 Ben year old shouted.

"Shocksquatch!" Tray said now and then all of a sudden the four wielders groaned.

"Come on just let me have the right alien for once!" The four said in unison said groaning as Rook looked at them.

"Uh…guys?" Rook asked pointing to the alligators as the four Tennysons looked at this with a bored expression.

"Oh yeah…" They said in unison as they immediately went into action as the alligators began circulating them.

"Dad you take the ones on the left with your kid self. Rook take the ones on the right and me," Tracy said as the 10 year old looked at herself. "You and I take care of Animo." The 10 year old grinned as they immediately went into action.

"Time for some heat action!" 11 year old said smirking as he began firing fire at each of the alligators as Rook was shooting at them with his weapon. 16 year old Ben was currently punching against the mutant birds dodging them at the same time.

"That line was so bad it actually works!" The 16 year old said as he grabbed a hold of two birds and threw them off to the side. Meanwhile both Tracy and 10 year old Tracy were currently fighting against Animo.

"Animo you're only making this worse for you." 10 year old Tracy said smirking as 18 year old Tracy chuckled at that.

"You think he'd realize that by now." Tracy said grinning as she soon sent several bolts of electricity at him as the 10 year old began running around Animo in circles sending a huge powerful shockwave at him causing him to fall with a 'thud' as the Tracy's transformed back into their human form as the Bens (back in their human form) and Rook came up to them,

"You know he should really try something different if he wants to destroy us instead of using his mutant creatures all the time." Ben said as Tracy laughed at that.

"Doubt it, knowing Animo he'll never stop using them." Tracy said looking at the unconscious Animo.

* * *

"You'll never get me Tracy and Ben Tennyson! Both of you! I'll be back! I'll…" Dr. Animo yelled/ranted as he was soon put into a Plumbers van and two Plumbers shut the doors as Animo continued ranting.

"Glad that's over." Tracy said as Ben 10,000 came up towards them.

"Good job Tracy, we won't be seeing Animo for a while." Ben 10,000 said as Tracy smiled at her dad.

"Well I had a little help from some friends." Tracy said looking at the time-travelers and Rook.

"Have you found out a way to get us back to our timelines?" Ben asked as Ben 10,000 looked at him.

"Unfortunately no…" He said as the three time-travelers groaned at that. "But after a talk with Paradox about this situation he told me there was a reason that you are here." Ben 10,000 told them as 10 year old Tracy looked at her dad confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Ben 10,000 looked at her.

"Don't know, but he said something about saving the world or something like that. I don't really know what goes on in his mind." Ben 10,000 said as the 11 year old grinned.

"Well if it has to do with saving the world. I'm down with staying here!" 11 year old Ben said grinning as the 16 year old looked at his older self confused.

"Wait…what about Gwen, Kevin and Julie? Won't they notice I'm not there?" He asked.

"Oh yeah..!" The 10 year old said. "And mom and dad in my time! They'll be worried sick!"

"And Grandpa and Gwen will notice I'm not there …" The 11 year old said in thought as the adult Ben grinned.

"Don't worry; Paradox explained everything and they'll take care of things while you guys are here." Ben 10,000 said as Tracy smiled.

"Well then this will be interesting to see how this plays out." Tracy said as Rook nodded in agreement.

"Indeed." Rook said as the 16 year old looked at them.

"Anyone up for Mr. Smoothies..?" The Ultimatrix wielder asked as Tracy and the 10 year old grinned.

"Count us in!" The two said as the 11 year old shrugged.

"Eh why not..?" 11 year old Ben asked as the 10 year old grinned.

"You are _so _going to love it." She said as the 11 year old smiled at her.

"I'm sure I will." He said looking at her, and at his older selves, Rook and the teen version of Tracy.

* * *

End of Episode 1

Hope everyone enjoyed the first episode to Tracy 10 Omniverse! Here's the episode Summary for the next episode. Vine Whip!

Summary: One night during a sleep over Tracy, Kenny and Ben Tennyson are arguing about what Sumo Slammers are better. Having enough and being the adult Tracy sends the two to bed without desert. Soon after when everything is quiet something mysterious enters HQ and kidnaps both Tracy, Ben and Kenny by Tracy's arch enemy Plantara! It's up to 16 Ben and Tracy to find the three before it's too late!


End file.
